Enemies To Lovers
by Dumpling Mei
Summary: Lucy, from a guild called Ink Drop. The famous Hooded Maiden and the enemy guild of FairyTail. While Natsu is from Fairy Tail and is the known salamander of destruction. When these two meet as strangers, will love form? Will love break once Natsu finds out about her true identity? Rated T for Language.
1. Ink Drop To Fairy Tail

**Enemies To Lovers**

**What if Lucy was in an enemy guild, known as the Hooded Maiden. While Natsu was the Salamander of Fairy Tail? **

**Lucy will be very OOC D: Because she's in a different guild. She might change a little bit after meeting Natsu.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Hiro Mashima owns anything Fairy Tail…that he did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She slammed her drink onto the counter while reading the Daily Sorcerer Magazine. She smirked when she read a certain article. _'Fairy Tail does it again! They have destroyed houses in Clover Town and the famous Salamander burnt the entire forest north of Magnolia. Erza Scarlet, the Titania, sliced millions of shops and they had to close the business while the Ice-Maker Gray, froze half of the town. Master Makarov has to pay the expenses of 1,500,00J ' _ Lucy laughed heartily and the guild members just stared at her. They know why she's laughing. Lucy is always reading the articles on Fairy Tail because of the trouble they cause. Their guild, a dark guild to be exact, is called Ink Drop. They are the most wanted dark guild due to the crimes they commit but they're skilled enough to escape the councils traps and bribes. Fairy Tail had a mission to capture them once but they almost caught them if Lucy wasn't distracting them.

"Such fools." Lucy mumbled.

She fiddled with her Celestial Spirit Keys and twirling them while sipping her drink. The only thing she admired about Fairy Tail is their determination and the way they always fight for their 'nakama'. Lucy will never what the Salamander said.

_A guild that doesn't look after their nakama is no guild at all!_

Those words always lingered in Lucy's head. Ink Drop was a guild of power and strength, not bonds or nakama.

"Lucy." The guild master sternly said.

Lucy turned her head around and saw the guild master, Shiki, towering over her, "What?"

"I demand your presence in my office. Now." And that, Shiki walked to his office.

Lucy groaned and hopped off the bar stool, dragging her feet against the marble floor. She gripped on the doorknob and twisted it, she pushed the door open and saw a box that says 'Costumes' on it. Lucy raised an eyebrow while Shiki motioned her to sit down. Lucy did as told.

"So what do you need me for?" Lucy said while looking at her nails.

"I have an important mission for you." Shiki said.

Shiki continued, knowing Lucy is listening, "I need you to infiltrate Fairy Tail headquarters."

"Like sneaking up and then ambush them?" Lucy asked.

"No." Shiki shook his head, "Go in there and act like a person wanting to join Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes widened and she abruptly stood up, slamming her hands on Shiki's desk, "Me!? I don't want to go to those stinkin' flies guild!"

"It is a mission, or an order I should put it as." Shiki glared.

Lucy grunted and kicked the chair. She swiped the costume box and mumbled curse words as she walked out the door, slamming it closed. Shiki smirked, knowing she will follow his orders. Lucy, the Hooded Maiden, is going to destroy that guild.

"I am counting on you, my little puppet."

Lucy went to her small apartment and she looked at herself, disgusted with Shiki's taste in clothing. It was a pink tank top with a black mini skirt. Lucy has a black ribbon to tie a small portion of her hair into a side ponytail. Shiki included a belt and a brown pouch to carry her keys and her whip.

"He has the worst fucking taste in clothes." Lucy snarled at her reflection.

She her Hooded Maiden clothes in the closet and threw the costume box away. No one knows she's the Hooded Maiden because she always covers her face with a mask and hood. She rarely speaks. Lucy went out of her apartment and walked to Magnolia. While walking, Lucy looked at her right hand to see that her guild mark is gone. _Right, infiltrating. _Lucy decided not to come up with a new personality as no one knows what her personality is anyway, besides her guild. But she has to stop using swords…unless she uses the brutal style. Yeah, maybe that's better. Lucy started to equip her dual blades on the sides of her hip. She stopped suddenly and looked at the building in front of her. She smirked, pushing the huge wooden doors open. Some black boxers with tables and chairs came flying towards her. Lucy skilfully sheathed her sword and with one swift slice, the objects were sliced into little pieces. Everyone stood in silence and some gasps or murmurs were heard. They looked at Lucy who was yawning and putting her sword away. Lucy heard armour clinking and she immediately knew who it was.

"Who are you?" Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail and also the strongest woman asked.

Lucy turned towards her, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

She used her last name because, well, no one knows it. Erza inspected her and Lucy raised a brow.

"Are you checking me out?" Lucy questioned.

Everyone shivered, the number #1 rule of the guild is probably to NEVER anger Erza or piss her off in anyway. Next to the rule of do not steal her cake. So say your prayers before you die from her wrath. Erza looked directly into Lucy's eyes and spoke,

"No, I am simply making sure you're not part of Ink Drop."

Lucy snorted and placed her hands onto her hips, "If I want to join this guild, would I even be part of that wretched guild?"

Erza then broke into a small smile, "I'll get master."

Erza walked off and Lucy decided to wander around the guild. She looked into everyone's eyes and snapped, "What are you looking at? GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" and with that, everyone quickly went back to doing what they were doing. _Two Erza's…_ they all thought.

Lucy sighed and groaned.

_What an annoying and weak guild._ Lucy thought. She saw Erza walking with the Master Makarov who looked grim from the amount of money he had to pay the council. Makarov looked up and started to check Lucy out. He practically drooled at her curves and big breasts. Lucy tch'ed and looked away. _Fucking creep._

"Where would you like your mark and what color?" Makarov asked looking at her sternly.

It reminded her of Shiki, oh how Lucy missed him already. She looked at her right hand and held it out, "Pink..." Lucy mumbled under her breath. Makarov nodded and stamped her hand. Soon a pink Fairy Tail mark appeared and Lucy died on the inside. Pink is a gay color!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Let's Party!" Makarov cheered and the rest of the guild cheered as well.

"Yay..." Lucy lazily waved her hands.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story ^^ I was going to do StiLu but I wanted a mean Lucy in the guild so why not make her the enemy?**

**Review and rate please and I accept any plot ideas.**

**I might make a story about Ink Drop Guild so I might take OC's but only if I want to make a story of that.**

**Stay safe and have fun with your day my dumplings~**


	2. Natsu and Lucy

**Enemies To Lovers**

**Glad many people already enjoy this story! I will try to update this as well as Ai For Love.**

**Disclaimer: HM owns FT. I own plot.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucy grunted as streamers and people were flying across the room. She sat in the corner of the guild while digging her nails deep into the wooden table. Lucy took a quick glance at her guild mark and groaned as she tried to hide her head in her arms. _Why did I pick pink…_ Lucy wondered.

"Fucking flame-head! I never agreed going on this job with you!"

"I didn't either you ice-prick!"

"Geehee, Erza put me in charge of you two."

"I was forgotten again…"

"You're a cat!"

Lucy's ears perked when she heard voices behind the guild doors. The doors slammed open to reveal Natsu and Gray bumping their foreheads together while Happy was flying around their heads. Gajeel following behind talking to Pantherlily. Natsu instantly stopped fighting and sniffed the air, he kept sniffing until he looked at Lucy and ran up to her. Everyone watched his motives.

"You smell like her…" Natsu growled.

Lucy's eyes widened. _Shit! Forgot about his dragon something nose!_ Lucy tried to think of an excuse, "Maybe because I was hunting her down and her scent lingered around me."

"Hmm…" Natsu looked unconvinced.

Lucy was sweating now, she took a quick glance at everyone that watched her and Natsu. Her eyes landed on Gajeel who looked at her suspiciously. Natsu then patted Lucy on the back.

"Welcome to the guild! Uhh…"

"Lucy" she answered for him.

"Luigi!" Natsu cheered. Lucy had an angry vein popping out but before she could hit Natsu, a small petite girl with blue hair came running up to her and placed books in front of Lucy.

"The fuck?" Lucy said.

"I'm Levy Mc-" Levy was about to say but Lucy cut her off.

"I know but…the fuck?" Lucy said again pointing to the hill of books.

Levy then took a book from the top pile and held it, "Well…You looked like the kind to like reading so…"

"Well I don't." Lucy hissed. Levy shrinked and sighed, taking the books and walked away gloomily. Gajeel went up to Lucy and slammed his hand in front of her. Lucy tch'ed, _more people…_

"Don't make shrimp sad." Gajeel said with venom.

"And don't make me mad." Lucy snarled as she stood up.

They had a mini staring contest before Lucy scoffed and walked off. She went to the mission board and ripped off a random mission.

"Wait, Lucy!" Natsu yelled out.

Lucy turned around, "What?"

"Are you going to take that mission?" Natsu asked.

"Why am I taking it off the request board then?" she answered back, getting annoyed.

"Can I come?"

"Don't care, don't get in my way then." Lucy walked off.

Natsu followed after her, taking that as a yes with Happy on his head, sad that no one is recognizing him.

"Woah…" Natsu looked at the beast.

They went to the client's house to exterminate a big beast that has been roaming around at night in the village. It has four eyes, two hind legs and two hands with razor sharp claws to tear stuff apart. The beast was the size of three Fairy Tail guilds. Lucy examined it and calculated what to do in her head. While calculating, Natsu already ran off.

"Happy, fly me up to the shoulder!" Natsu commanded.

"Aye!" and Happy clung onto Natsu's vest and flew to the beast's shoulder.

Happy dropped Natsu off and Natsu safely landed. He ran to the beast's head and lit up his hand.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" and Natsu punched the beast.

The beast made a battle cry and thrashed about. Lucy dodged his attacks and shouted, "What the hell? Dragneel!"

She sighed, well now he ruined her plan so she sheathed her dual blades and brutally attacked the beast. Natsu was punching and kicking with his destructive strength and the beast was wailing in pain. It had enough to it roughly tilted forward making Natsu fall over.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled and caught him in time. Natsu was green and Lucy laughed at him. She didn't forget about his motion sickness. Lucy charged at the beast and chanted, "Arrow Sword!" and with that, she jumped and twirled as she threw multiple swords. The sword got into an arrow formation and shot the beast in the heart area. Natsu recovered and this time held his breath and then roared, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The beast fell in agony and then slowly started to die. Lucy watched it as it reminded her of her past. She turned and walked away. Happy let Natsu go and sat on his shoulder. Natsu watched as Lucy's face kept changing to stern, sad, angry and depression.

"You're a weirdo, Luigi." Natsu blurted out.

Lucy whipped her head around so fast, you could hear a crack, "You're a dumbass, pinky." And she walked further away from him. Natsu crossed his arms and watched her still. Happy noticed his actions and covered his mouth with his paw, "You liiiiike her~" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Don't roll your tongue! And I do not like her!" Natsu yelled.

Happy giggled while Natsu fumed the whole way back. When they reached the client's house and took their reward, Lucy dragged Natsu onto the train who was struggling to get free from torture.

"No!" Natsu screamed.

"Shut the fuck up! Or else I will leave you on the train for the day." Lucy shouted.

Natsu zipped his mouth and let Lucy drag him to the train, he was still green at the thought of swaying side to side and barfing out the window. Bystanders watching just sweatdropped at the scene.

_Young Love,_ they all swooned.

* * *

…**I failed this chapter! I am very horrible at fighting scenes so I try my best. **

**I hope you still enjoyed it though. I am going with slow love so they won't realise it until a certain chapter.**

**Rate and review and stay happy my dumplings ~**


	3. Suspicious

**Enemies To Lovers**

**Oh…I feel quite…chirpy today, why not post two chapters?**

**I will appreciate plot ideas and maybe you can PM or review me some plans for the future!**

**We shall go forth, my dumpling army~ **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail, I own the plot.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Go away."

"But…"

"Stop stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you!"

"Yeah, following someone everywhere is not stalking." Lucy sarcastically said.

"I swear I'm not stalking!" Natsu defended.

Lucy stopped making and turned her head around, she managed her scariest glare, "Then what are you doing, Dragneel?"

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and looked deep in thought. Lucy knew he was too stupid for his own good. Even that sky maiden dragonslayer or something that is younger than him, is much smarter so he got outdone by a kid!

"Just fucking answer!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu flinched, "Geez you sure swear a lot."

"Wouldn't you too if you got frustrated?" Lucy yelled.

She flailed her arms in the air and screamed. Not caring that Natsu is following her, Lucy went to rent a new apartment since her old one is near Ink Drop. Lucy searched for her keys and unlocked the door. Before taking a step, Lucy looked back and saw Natsu gone. _Finally, he left. _She walked inside, dumping her payment for her rent on the reception desk while the landlady snatched the jewels and calculated them.

"You don't have to pay for 3 months." The landlady snorted.

Lucy just grumbled in return and walked upstairs to her room. She fiddled for her keys again and jabbed the room key into the lock hole. Twisting it until it clicked, she pushed the door open and almost screamed.

Natsu was in her room with that blue furball happily munching on her fish for dinner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lucy finally screamed out.

"Yo!" Natsu greeted while grinning.

"Aye! Hi Lucy!" Happy greeted as well.

Lucy emitting an angry aura and she stomped towards Natsu, grabbing him by his collar.

"How did you get in here?" Lucy asked with venom in her voice.

Natsu pointed to the window and Lucy looked in that direction. She dropped Natsu who winced and mumbled, "Well no shit sher- dumbass."

"Oh did I tell you have the best food in your fridge?" Natsu grinned, ignoring her insult.

Lucy took that as an invitation to look inside her fridge. She walked to the kitchen and opened her fridge. Lucy swore she felt her jaws drop to the ground. Inside the fridge were dirty plates, bones and empty cartons of drink with wrappers stuffed inside them. Lucy's eyebrow twitched. She has had enough. Lucy walked into the living and then charged at Natsu, kicking him with brutal force.

"Ow! The hell Luigi?" Natsu yelled.

"One, the name is Lucy. Two, breaking in is a crime and Three…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY FOOD!? CLEAN UP THE DAMN FRIDGE!" Lucy screamed out to the world making Natsu almost die due to his ears.

* * *

Lucy grumbled millions of curse words she could make. Natsu and Happy heaved and panted as they carried Lucy's grocery bag. Now they know to never go shopping…with Lucy. She will make you carry everything and purposely make it heavy for them. Happy's magic was draining so he landed on Natsu's head, making more weight.

"Happy, you're torturing me…" Natsu panted.

"Aye…" Happy said wearily.

Lucy turned around and saw both of them roughly 3 metres behind her. She crossed her arms and waited. When they caught up, they then collapsed and Natsu shakily held his hand up high in the air, balling it into a fist.

"We…made…it, take that…Lucy…" Natsu muttered. Happy barely said 'Aye'

Lucy smirked, "We're not even close to home."

Natsu almost cried and when Lucy started walking again, he got up and grabbed the bags plus Happy's since Happy fainted. Ten minutes later, Lucy stopped and sighed, "Want food?"

Natsu immediately recovered and so did Happy when they heard 'food'. Drool started to come out of their mouths and Lucy took it as a yes. She quickly took some dried fish and a drumstick with fire lit on it. Lucy paid the man and went outside. She gave the food to Happy and Natsu who instantly snatched it and gobbled it up. They regained their energy and savoured every taste of their food.

"You're lucky I didn't let you die of hunger." Lucy said muttering.

Natsu heard her anyway, "You're so nice, Luigi!"

"Aye!" Happy chirped in.

Lucy got ticked off again, "IT'S LUCY, GET IT RIGHT!"

Natsu and Happy put their hands up for defence when Lucy was scolding and about until they got kicked out of the market by some rune knights.

* * *

"Hey shorty"

"Yes Gajeel-san?"

"Don't you find that new chick suspicious?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know but…her scent is very familiar. Can't you smell it?"

"Yes but didn't she say that she fought with _her_ and the scent probably lingered around her?"

"But how did she know we were talking about _her_?"

Wendy stopped reading and looked up at Gajeel. He looked very serious and when he said the last bit. It left her wondering how she knew after all.

"What are you going to do then, Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked.

Gajeel thought then grinned, "Maybe I should get back into spying, geehee."

"Just like with Ivan huh?" Wendy sighed and went back to reading her book that Carla gave her.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Gajeel said seriously.

Wendy nodded as she read. Wait, did that mean she had to peel her eyes?

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Wow, Gajeel is has quite the sharp eye :P He's already gaining on her.**

**Oh Lucy! Admit you like Natsu~**

**Sleep tight dumplings.**


	4. Mission: Success

**Enemies To Lovers**

**I am honoured for all your lovely reviews ;o;! **

**I have a request to make the story longer so from now on, I will make longer chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima and FairyTail = God…Slayer.**

* * *

The next day, Lucy kicked Natsu out the window and he landed on the pavement in front of her apartment. Natsu groaned and went to the guild with Happy flying next to him.

"Lucy is mean." Happy stated.

"She's weird too." Natsu added.

They both kept talking about the things that make Lucy scary or weird. When they reached the guild, Natsu just shoved it open and walked in. He was soon greeted by a punch in the face.

"That's for burning my clothes, ash brain!" Gray yelled and charged at Natsu.

"Fuck you ice-cube! You keep stripping everywhere anyway!" Natsu yelled back.

Gray and Natsu kept throwing punches at each other, soon the whole guild started to brawl. Things went flying across the room, knocking out people and smashing things.

"Where's Erza when you need her..." Mirajane sighed as she cleaned the beer mug.

Cana got annoyed and threw cards on the ground that exploded, "Can't I just drink in peace!"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted.

The fight went on for a while and the guild doors opened, not like anyone noticed. Lucy walked through the crowd and went to the bar, ordering a drink. Mirajane quickly poured in some orange juice and slid it to Lucy, who caught it with ease.

"So Lucy, how's your stay here?" Mirajane asked.

"The guild is always fighting." Lucy grumbled.

Mirajane looked at the guild members fighting and did her famous smile, "That's Fairy Tail for you."

Lucy sipped her drink and watched as they fight. She turned around and grabbed a notepad that has missions for her from Shiki. Lucy skimmed through them, thinking that they were too easy to do. Then a certain mission caught her eye, it was the last one to do.

_Betray them and start war_

Lucy scoffed at that. Of course she was going to do it, it's not like she's going to stay in Fairy Tail forever…right? Lucy took out a pen and crossed out the first mission which was 'Join Fairy Tail'. She looked at the second one and crossed it out; 'First mission with someone'. Lucy's eyes travelled to the third mission, 'Find out about their strengths and bonds'. _Oh? _ Lucy thought. She shoved her pen and notepad in the pouch hanging off her belt and started to plan how to do this mission. While Lucy was spacing out, Natsu patted her back making Lucy lean forward with wide eyes.

"What the fuck Salamander?" Lucy yelled.

Natsu held up a flyer, "Let's go on a mission!"

Lucy snatched it out of his hands and read it over.

**Please help!**

**Vincent Marci Deluke scammed something precious of mine!**

**I would request help from at least two guild members.**

**The item is a gold ornate box with two swans on the top facing each other.**

**Client: Fanelly June**

**Location: Sutcac Village**

**Reward: 300,000J**

Lucy nodded approvingly at the reward, "Hmph, too easy."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear, "Let's go then!"

Lucy slid off the stool and walked off already. Natsu ran to keep up with her pace and Happy decided to stay back and try to impress Carla. As Lucy walked, she grinned evilly, "Dragneel, we're taking the train."

Natsu paled and tried to change Lucy's mind, "C-Can't we walk?"

"It'll take four days."

"Then we'll walk?"

Lucy swiftly punched Natsu on the head, knocking him out. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder, ignoring bystanders watching them in confusion. Lucy grabbed a ticket and went onto the train, she dumped Natsu opposite of her seat and the train rode off. Natsu was still knocked out but his motion sickness kicked in and he soon turned green and his cheeks puffed. Lucy watched the scenery outside move like motion pictures.

"I am…never…riding…trains again…" Natsu groggily said and got ready to barf.

"Shit! Turn to the window and do not barf on me!" Lucy grabbed the nearest thing which was a newspaper and used it as a shield.

Natsu obeyed and tried to turn but when he moved, the motion sickness got worse and the train started to sway. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Lucy saw this and panicked, she does not want to be covered in dragon vomit! Lucy leaped in front of Natsu and turned him around forcefully. Natsu barfed out the window and Lucy sighed in relief.

Fucking dragon slayers and their motion sickness.

* * *

"I'm sure you read the description of the box?" Fanelly, the client asked. She was a middle-aged woman with her light brown hair tied into a messy bun. She wore a frilly apron making her looking like a café waitress and for some reason, has a fetish of holding something all the time. This time, she's holding a frying pan.

"Mhm" Lucy answered uninterested.

"Okay are we done? Let's go now!" Natsu roared and got fired up.

Fanelly glared at him and hit Natsu with her pan, "Young man, I am not done. There is something about Vincent. He likes people with etiquette and elegance. Vincent also likes busty woman."

Natsu growled, Fanelly ignored him and looked at Lucy who groaned, "Well shit, we're up against a pervert."

After a while, Natsu and Lucy headed out. Fanelly wished them good luck and waved. Lucy stopped and turned to Natsu, "You don't mind waiting right?"

Natsu shrugged, Lucy took is as a yes and she quickly went into a store. Natsu just stared at the shop waiting for Lucy to come out. Lucy soon came out with an elegant dress. It's like her mother's but in dark blue. Lucy took off the hair tie that was clipped onto the dress and she did her hair into a neat bun. Lucy went back into the store to put on the dress and came out looking very different. Natsu looked at her then couldn't take it, "Pfft."

Lucy glared at him, "You wear it then."

Natsu stopped giggling and shook his head. Lucy made a straight posture and clamped both her hands together, walking like a princess. Natsu just followed Lucy and they reached a big mansion.

"Woah…" Natsu whistled in admiration.

"Do not mess things up." Lucy scowled before walking to the gates.

Guards stood on each side standing straight, one spotted Lucy and went in front of her, "Name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." She introduced and then curtseyed.

The guards eyes almost bulged out, "T-The Heartfillia!? Please! Come in."

He opened the gates which slowly separated from each other with a creak. Lucy walked in and Natsu went to the back to sneak in. Natsu leaped over the big brick wall and scanned the area, "What a weak security."

He climbed onto the mansion walls and hopped over a balcony. He reached the glass door and listened in to Lucy's and Vincent's conversation.

"You're the Heartfillia heiress!?" Vincent exclaimed.

Lucy nodded and curtseyed in front of Vincent, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Vincent Marci Deluke."

Vincent motioned Lucy to sit down and she gladly did. _Fuck these heels hurt! _Lucy screamed on the inside. The heels were tight against her feet and it felt like no blood was flowing through there.

"What brings you here, milady?" Vincent asked as he poured tea in a dainty cup. He passed one to Lucy and she had an urge to snatch it but took it gracefully.

"I am here to speak about the golden ornate box you possess." Lucy explained.

Vincent took a glance at Lucy's chest and almost had a nosebleed, "W-Well, what is it that you need to speak o-of about it?"

Lucy eyed him and is trying to keep her inner-badass trapped, "I wish to buy it from you."

"Buy? But I am not selling it." Vincent said.

Lucy elegantly sipped a small amount of tea and sighed, putting it down on the plate, "I can pay a huge amount of money."

Vincent thought for a moment, "How much?"

"5,000,000J" Lucy said casually.

Natsu's eyes bulged out when he heard the amount. _How did Lucy get that much jewels!?_ Vincent spluttered words and he started counting with his fingers, "Why do you want the ornate box?"

Lucy looked down and sniffled, "It reminds me of a memento from my mother which got burnt."

Vincent looked at Lucy in pity, "Alright, I will show you the way to the room that keeps it."

Lucy and Vincent stood up as they walked out of the room. Natsu moved away from the glass door and hopped to the next balcony. He saw the golden ornate box in a small dome with a guard guarding in front of it. Lucy and Vincent entered the room and the guard moved out of the way. Natsu quickly hid on the side of the wall and listened once again.

"Here is the golden ornate box." Vincent presented.

Lucy carefully walked up to it and inspected it. _Gold, check. Ornate, check. Expensive, check. _Lucy turned to Vincent and smiled, "Shall we make the transaction somewhere else?"

Vincent nodded and they both went out of the room. Lucy looked at the corner of her eye and her gaze met Natsu's. _You're doing the rest._ Lucy said with her eyes and walked out. Natsu got the message and went to look for a distraction. Oh how he wished Happy was here. Natsu grabbed a rock and threw it at the window above the other one. The guard heard a clink and went to inspect it. Natsu went back to the glass door and carefully sneaked in. He slowly took the dome off the ornate box and when he went to grab the box, the alarm went off.

"Well, that's just great." Natsu mumbled.

He quickly took the gold ornate box and jumped off the balcony before the guard could confront him. Natsu ran off but then he was surrounded by guards, "Guess you guys don't want to leave me alone, Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu charged at the guards. They stumbled back, burnt and bruised. Holding their grounds, they made a weird battle cry and ran to Natsu.

_**SHINK **_

_**SHINK**_

The guards that were charging towards Natsu collapsed and face planted onto the floor. Lucy had two swords out and was standing in a crouching position.

"Geez, I can't leave you out of my sight for a second." Lucy sighed, "You're hopeless."

"Hey, at least I got this!" Natsu boasted and held the ornate box in the air.

Lucy smiled and then turned serious to the guards, she stuck her in her pouch and took out the Celestial keys, "Gate of The Maiden, I summon thee, Virgo!" a magic circle appeared and there stood a spirit with short pink hair, stern blue eyes, maid outfit and chains tied on her wrists.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Maybe only if you take out these guards." Lucy pointed.

Virgo then had a look of determination and kept muttering 'punishment'. She gracefully dug underground and then multiple holes appeared below the guards. They screamed as they fell and Lucy grinned. Natsu watched and then guards were sneaking up behind him, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu lit up a fire on his spare hand and punched the guards. They bumped into each other and fell into one of Virgo's hole.

"Thank you, Virgo. You may go back now." Lucy said.

"I will wait for my punishment." Virgo bowed and then disappeared.

Lucy grabbed a whip and stretched it. She charged at the guards and attacked them. They winced in pain and tried to attack back but Lucy kept hitting them. Natsu was punching some and burnt some into crisps…not literally. Lucy took the remaining guards and the fallen ones, she tied them up with a rope she found and made it into a bow.

"All done!" Lucy dusted her hands together.

"Hey what did you do to the Vinci or Vinket something?" Natsu asked.

"It's Vincent and let's just say, he got the surprise of his life." Lucy laughed gleefully.

They both walked back to the client's house and handed her the possession. Fanelly bowed a lot and kept thanking them. She handed the jewels to Lucy who took it and waved good-bye. Lucy walked off happily with the jewels in her hands.

"Hey, do you really have 5,000,000J?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy looked up, "Hmm, secret~"

"What? That's no fair, Luigi!" Natsu whined.

"Shut up." Lucy growled.

Natsu didn't notice his actions and he wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy looked at him with a look of 'What the hell?' but Natsu just kept walking. Lucy shrugged and thought maybe he just does it out of habit.

He is strange after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It is the length of two chapters! [That I make] so be happy.**

**I appreciate plot ideas and maybe you can suggest SWEET NaLu moments. PM or review it!**

**Rate and review the story and have a great day my dumplings ~**


	5. The Plan and The Past

**Enemies To Lovers**

Updating this! Sorry if I'm late D: I was so into My Forged Wedding. Tis' better be a good chapter [damn right it will because I wrote it]

**Update of the day: **I see slenderman outside…at night…waiting for me

**Genre: **Romance, Humor and Hurt/Comfort and maybe Tragedy [future]

**Disclaimer: **I think you know…I don't like repeating a lot.

* * *

"_Mama!" a little blonde girl shrieked out._

_Layla, Lucy's mother, turned around and looked at her daughter sadly who was crying hysterically and trying to reach out to her. Layla looked at Jude who was sobbing silently while holding Lucy's waist tightly. She smiled, "Don't cry, Lucy."_

_Lucy cried even harder, "B-But you're going to die!"_

_Lucy kicked and punched in the air, struggling to get free from Jude's grip. He only tightened and looked at Layla, "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded and Jude sighed, it was too late. The fire flared and Lucy screamed as the heat scorched her clothing. Layla was soon engulfed in the blazing flames. Lucy's eyes widened when her mother was out of sight,_

"_MAMAAAAAA!"_

* * *

Lucy looked at the necklace she got for her 4th birthday. It has small charms on it, representing her, Layla and Jude. Oh, as well as the celestial spirits. She sighed and tucked the necklace back in her shirt. Lucy picked up her bag and took out a small lacrima, calling someone. They soon picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"…Oh! The hooded maiden! How are you?" the person asked.

"Good good, I need you to do something for me."

"Okay hold on."

Lucy could hear muffled screams and yelling as well as tables flying around. The person went back to talking, "Sorry, the guild is crazy. What is it anyway?"

"I got a mission from Shiki and you need to be in part of it." Lucy explained the details and she could tell that the person on the other line was listening and nodding.

"I see… I can arrange it to happen either next week or probably 3 days."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks, I owe you." And she hanged up.

"Hey Lucy!" someone shouted from the distance.

Lucy turned around and saw Natsu with Happy flying next to him waving at her with Erza and Gray beside him. Erza held a flyer in her hand and she walked up to Lucy, "We're inviting you to this mission."

"Aye!"

Erza shoved it in Lucy's face and she scanned over it. It was to capture monsters that have been roaming in the forests, making villagers worried and terrified. Lucy looked at the reward of 800,000J. _We could split 200,000J for each of us, good for my rent._ Lucy smiled, "Let's go then."

"The train leaves tomorrow though so we're going to do it tomorrow." Gray said.

"Alright." Lucy mumbled and stood up.

She picked up her bag and walked past the others to the guild. They followed after Lucy and walked with her at the same pace.

"Fuck off! It's mine, asshole!"

"Screw you, flame-brain!"

"Oh ew! Go away you gay ice!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

Gray and Natsu punched each other at the same time and then got into a brawl. Natsu held one hand up in the air that had a piece of chicken meat. Gray tried to reach for it but Natsu just kept stepping back.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" Gray yelled.

The floor froze and Natsu slipped, "You cheater!"

Gray slid on the ice and swiped the chicken meat from Natsu's hand, "HAHA! VICTORY! Take that pinky!"

Natsu then paled and Gray's grin fell, he slammed into something hard and metal. Gray fell onto his bottom and looked up; Erza was glaring down at him. Gray screamed and tried to scramble away but Erza held him by his shirt. Gray whimpered when Erza turned him around, "Are you fighting?"

"N-No!" Gray squeaked out.

Natsu covered his mouth as he laughed. Gray growled in his direction but stopped when Erza realised that Erza was still there. She drew out her sword and Gray looked at it in horror, "You froze my cake. My strawberry cake."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried from the distance, running towards him.

Gray gulped; he just broke one of the rules in the guild. Erza held her sword up high making Juvia cry crocodile tears and Gray swore that his life just flashed in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly but when nothing happened, he opened one eye before opening both. Apparently, there stood Lucy with another strawberry cake making Erza drop her sword and Gray and her eyes were shining with love. She snatched the cake from Lucy's hand and happily ate it. Gray winced when he landed on the not so frozen floor. He looked up at Lucy who looked annoyed, "Uhh…Thanks."

"Tch, so annoying. No worries." She slightly smiled.

Juvia then dashed to Gray and hissed at Lucy, "Love Rival!"

Gray sweatdropped and Lucy emitted a deadly aura, "I don't mind being called a bitch, slut or whore but a Love Rival? Really?"

Juvia then emitted a deadly aura too, "No one steals Gray-sama from Juvia!"

Lucy bumped her heads with Juvia, "I'm not even interested in him."

"That's what everyone says to Juvia."

Everyone backed away from them until Natsu jumped in, "Lucy Lucy!"

Lucy broke away from Juvia who huffed and Lucy looked at Natsu, "What?"

"Nothing." And then Natsu walked back to Happy, who was begging Carla to take the fish wrapped in a ribbon. Carla was looking away from him and crossing her arms.

Lucy stood there, not knowing why he even went up to her in the first place. She could hear Juvia telling Gray about their future 30 babies and maybe even more. Gray collapsed from horror and Juvia kept rambling on. Lucy looked at the corner of her eye and swore she saw that Mirajane had an evil glint in her eyes. Lucy sighed and decided to think about other things. _I hope the plan will work out. _Lucy walked up to the table that Team Natsu sat at.

* * *

"Gajeel-san, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, we can only find out about information about her like this."

Wendy looked at the stacks of books in front of her and Gajeel. They went to the guild library to find out anything about Lucy. Gajeel was squinting at some words and Wendy read the smaller books. She read a page and then her eyes landed on Heartfillia.

"Hey Gajeel-san, look at this." Wendy showed him the page in the book.

Gajeel took it and read it. His eyes widened and he slammed the book shut as Wendy flinched. Gajeel stood up and held the book, "Let's take this book and go."

Wendy nodded and stood up too. Grabbing other books that might be helpful, she faced Gajeel, "Where should we go?"

"Let's go to the Heartfillia Mansion, tell everyone we went on a mission." Gajeel replied before walking away.

Wendy nodded, she didn't like lying but she decided to do it anyway. Wendy followed behind Gajeel.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

I'm sorry if it's too short! But I'm sleepy…

Hope you enjoyed it~ I appreciate plot ideas so just PM or review it to me :3

Have a nice day dumplings~


End file.
